Abstract: Cancer Virology Program (CVP) Viruses are estimated to cause 10-15% of cancers world-wide, but remain an under-appreciated factor in human cancer. The Cancer Virology Program (CVP) provides a broad basic science expertise in human tumor virology to UPCI. The specific aims of the CVP are to: 1) To establish new viral causes for cancer and to identify new pathways used by known viruses to cause cancer, 2) To develop new anticancer therapeutics and diagnostics based on viral vectors and oncolytic therapies, and 3) To investigate the role and management of immune deficiency in viral cancers. To achieve its aims, CVP fosters collaboration across four primary research interest groups that emphasize key themes in cancer virology: 1) viral oncology; 2) AIDS-related immune deficiency-related malignancies; 3) viral vectors and gene therapy; and 4) new pathogen discovery. The Program includes 27 members representing 9 departments and 3 schools at the University of Pittsburgh. CVP membership has been strategically realigned since the last renewal, based on evolving research interests of the investigators, to more closely meet the CVP mission goals. New recruitments have expanded CVP expertise on basic mechanisms of viral tumorigenesis, microRNA regulation, viral genomics, and immune signaling in cancer. Between January 2010 and April 2014, CVP members have authored 306 cancer-related publications, of which 24% resulted from intra-programmatic and 30% from inter-programmatic collaborations. Approximately 52% of the papers represent collaborations with external investigators. CVP members currently receive $8.7 M annually in direct funding, including $2.5 M from the NCI and $6.0 M in other peer-reviewed support. The recent scientific advancements of the Program as outlined in this renewal application highlight the highly collaborative and integrated environment of the CVP in investigating the roles of viruses in human cancers. UPCI support, including shared resources, specifically the Animal Facility, Biostatistics Facility, Cancer Bioinformatics Services, Cancer Genomics Facility, Cancer Pharmacokinetics and Pharmacodynamics Facility, Cancer Proteomics Facility, Cell and Tissue Imaging Facility, Chemical Biology Facility, Cytometry Facility, Immunological Monitoring and Cellular Products Laboratory, In Vivo Imaging Facility, and Tissue and Research Pathology Services facilitates and enhances CVP research.